User talk:Peachygotit-Kica
Welcome to my talk page! Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Winx tracix.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkyGuy (Talk) 2011-03-07T00:38:03}} Hey, Kica! Just thought I'd let you know that this is Shayna on my wikia account. :) WonderBuono! 22:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha found youuuuuuu, anyway i put you down as rollback, i guess because i didnt kno you as much and you have only 30 edits. Im really sorry, but I really felt that you didn't have much to be an admin (dont worry your rollback). You only had 30 edits, and barely on (like me but at that time i had over 100 edits). And your user page states that your not intrested in the Winx Club. IF you can prove to me that you have what it takes to be an admin, ill be happy to promote you. You have every right to be mad at me, i just wish you prove that you are an admin. Look, I don't want to argue. I have tried to put it in the nicest way. If you want to still edit, feel free. But if you are leaving this wiki, dont blame me, that was your choice. This might not matter to you, but if it is my fault, Im sincerly sorry, but your welcome to edit here i wish you luck. You are right, I do judge people, but thats me. Thats why I dont have many friends here because I judge too quickly. But luckily theres people out there who improve and latter I forgive and we are friends. ...and yes I can, and I will! Im sorry for judging you Look... Nobody is going to br all happy and nice all the time. Im just naturally judgemental. I feel sorry already but no need be all "you better be sorry" type of way. Ive had a tough year so i am a bit mean, snappish, and judgemental but i hope to change that. I think the only people who should be angry at me is roxy13 and skyguy, for the way i treated them. okay, but as much as you dont believe me, I do care what you think, I do care about every user here (including you) so i suggest we end this discussion and not bring this up ever again. Forgiven Hey, I forgive you. I guess Im sorry for not telling you I was revoking your admin rights, I just felt like "This user was only 30 edits, and doesn't like Winx Club" So sorry for judging you right of the bat to. *Holds out hand* Friends? W.I.T.C.H is awsome too buti choose winx club overitSARAH hyder 05:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) okay?}} Can't wait to see that :x!!! And yes, hope to get you back :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) So... um... Ah... You said that you'd be back soon, you'd make a change for your talkbox when you have enough time... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's okay ^^... That's not a big problem about edit much or not, and anyway, I don't care much to the edit count or rank :D!!! And I spend most time here talking to my friends, and checking the pages about my favorite characters, and seeking for the news... But all that past isn't important now, we live for our present and future, not for our past so just let the sad things on the past go away, keep the joy and the smile with us, okay :D? And can you tell me who is your favorite sailor senshi? P/S: Your talkbox's colors is now totally awesome!!! I love the purple :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Me too :x!!! I love sailor Mars, sailor Venus and sailor Saturn ^^... I think the main reason I love them is because their appearance are cute and their voice (by voice actors') suit them well :x!!! And the live-action... You watch it? I watch it too, even it has some changes but they keep the clothes in the comic (except Mercury's)... And yup! I think Mars in the live-action is cool!!! And so does Venus, Ayaka has a beautifully voice... Wish I had that voice LOL!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh huh!!! Some attacks are added while the others are based from the comics, and I'm glad that they keep Venus and Jupiter's belts... They look awesome! I think the anime is missing something but its attacks are good, too... If we can combine both of them, it'd be totally perfect!!! I still not read the rest of the comics so IDK how do Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto look like... It's so miss that they don't do the rest of the comics, just do the first... P/S: Keiko Kitagawa's voice is really good... While Ayaka's voice is cool/cold, Keilo's voice is warm :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Yup! It's missing something, but it brought me great relax... It's too miss that just only Sailor Moon reached her Eternal level, while in the manga, all the senshi (except Threelights and their Princess) earn the Eternal forms... And I was expected for Princess' transformation but she didn't transformation... Too bad!!! She transformationed in the manga ^^... And the link to the manga is in my blog... Please check it out :x!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL!!! At least, all characters appeared ^^... And it's true. I felt that the senshi became... useless... But I still regret why they didn't let the other senshi earn their full transformations, like Planet Power, ect... Even Sailor Moon is the main character, but the whole series just based on what she did, they don't even care to the other senshi... And it's too bad when Saturn's transformation did not appear in the anime... I waited for that long and I'm really disappointed >._<~!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup, their dead didn't mark anything but also became none sense! It's just like that Sailor Moon always ran into trouble and the other senshi must die to show their loyalty to their Princess or somewhat... Yup... Live-action is really the best one, except the special act when Mamoru transformed... I'm really disappointed with the way he transformed... And talking about missing, it's so miss when Berry and Ringo of Mew Mew Tokyo didn't appear in the anime version. Even Berry did in the manga, Ringo didn't, she just only appeared in video game... That's totally unfair! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You're right after all :x!!! And I read the fun facts of Sailor Moon (forgotten website/page), that at first, it's not Mamoru the guardian of Earth, but another senshi... But in Japanese, the moon and the Earth was read in 2 words that a little similar to each other, well... tsukino (moon) and somewhat kino (Earth), and Usagi is the Princess of the moon so there is a "Mamoru", Prince of Earth... I think they don't want to make a second season because they're afraid it could last too long, like Winx Club... I hope season 7 will be the end!!! But anyway, it's good that both Berry and Ringo are appear in the video games, and with Ringo, there's a special chapter in À la Mode when they were kids... It's a bit non-logical. I mean, if they're friends from the childhood, they should be friends when they grow up... While in both manga and anime... And my family got an allergic to Mamoru's live-action transformation... Especially the scene that he pulled his trouses up.... My younger brother said: "Does he want to show his treasure to watcher/viewer?", and my mom stopped him saying silly words, then she banned us to watch live-action before my youngiest sisters and little cousins' eyes. She said it's naked scene, we'd make our siblings & cousins' head become dirty LOL!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) me too i also lv hay lin.whos ur fav winx.mine is florayippy for the fan of winx club sarah 16:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) what is your email.mine is moonsarfhoo@hotmail.com yours isyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 16:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Huh??? IDK how to say in the 3D movie, but after all, I don't think 3D would suit the whole series like 2D. And yes, Chibiusa is really cute, but she's strongheaded, so I hate her in some cases... But I love her when she uses "Jingle Yell", that's make her like an angel!!! And yup! Tecna's parents seemed that didn't spend any cares for her when she was trapped in the Omega Dimension. And Musa's mom is very beautiful, just like her daughter is!!! Just wish that she could had re-lived again. But Musa's dad... needs too lose some weight to back to his old form LOL! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:17, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes... I do agree with you about Chibiusa's thing... She's annoying, in some case, like in the manga, when she becomes Black Lady - I admit this part they did in the anime look thrilled! - she steals Mamoru's love, that's one word called that... Er... So sorry, I forgot that word, but it's used to express the love/feeling between father with daughter, mother with son, or brother with sister... And I'm glad that those 3D weren't showed in my countries, and I watch them via my computer... If I wore those 3D glasses, my eyes would become weaker in no time.... And acording to the Official website, there's a bio, that once I read from the time I didn't know much about English, they said Tecna is half android, half human, and Zenith is also the planet of Technology... I think that Tecna "was made", not "was born"... And because of that, the people who made her didn't know that she was trapped or they thought their technology is super??? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Me too :x! But it's before I begged that selfish BelieveInWinx - I admit that I don't like her in a while now :( - and she ignored me... And that kiddy way attracted my siblings xD!!! Haha, and with Usagi-chan's, yes, I do mind so :D!!! Er yes, I think that something happened. I mean that even now the Winx girls are best friends with each other, they hadn't shared all their background to others yet. They just shared them for their roomate(s) or the one(s) they trust... I just hope the girls open their heart and told each others... And by that way, we fans will know more about them, right =))! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Compare to Queen Serenity (Serenity's mother) and Neo-Queen Serenity, Small Lady is reall... pussy and active! While her granny and mother both sweeter than her, they showed themselves Princesses' personalities, but I can't see it in Small Lady. Okay, at first! Now she's much better! And I think Bloom is best friend with Stella because she met Stella first, and they both had times talk to each other, so they understand the other more... And um... Stella also helps Bloom discovered that she's a magical creatures! And Flora with Aisha... I think maybe they're in group in the mission to Cloudtower in season 2... And actually, I think her selfish, but IDK how other people think about her... She still talked to me at first, but after the time I asked her re-upload the videos of season 4 in Rai version, she started ignoring me... I believe that she refers Nick's version even at first only Rai available... Well, maybe because now only Nick's available. I think that is called "betrayer" - in my language dictionary. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I understand that anyone who uploads Winx videos on Youtube will soonly deleted (videos and account) by Viacom, so I didn't beg/ask her to upload them anymore. I asked her if she had the link and could she gave me those link to download... And it's really hard to explain those... Layla is really poor... But I'm glad that Nabu didn't die, he just fell into a... somekind of comma. And me, too. I just called her "Aisha" because most of people called her like that, after Nick had the... so sorry, IDK how to call that word, but it allows Nick to aire the Winx... And with a Rai fan like me, I'd better call her Layla, Aisha is really hard to speak! And it's a big boring when the opening song of season 5 will still be "Winx! You're magic now!"... Can you tell me a little about your school in America? How do the people in there study? I'd never ever been there ^^! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) hey kica.do you want a signaturelike me HEY KICA.do you want a signature like me or userboxes like me FINE MEANYroxy fan sarah 12:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) The mermaids in Mermaid Melody are sweet, but Karen is a bit strong-headed, like me :D! Yes, Noel is super kind, sweet and she aided/helped Rina from being captured by the sirens... And her voice is perfect!!! It really suits with her personalities :x! And please forgive for Sarah if she annoyed you... She's my friend and she's very friendly but, she's too young after all so... ^^ RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello im Shannon Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Yup! That's the way we often tends to be ^^... I remember when I was a little girl, I often hang out with my neighbors' kids, and I always be the leader ^^... And after the games ended, we earned punishments because we played from morning till the end of the afternoon LOL!!! And I meant both of that with the word "abroad" :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) my dear i am forgiving you.pls forgive me too! Ohh!!! That wonderful childhood... I miss it a lot... Yup :D! That's really good. I don't have any chance to take a vacation abroad, even now I'm spending my summer vacation in a different place, it's still in my country. I think I'll take a tour when I... grow up? England, Korea and Italy will be my first destinations ^^! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Thank to her, I got my MH dolls ^^... And one more day, I'll be back with my city :D! In here, the weather is cool or cold, but it not really suits me, I think I prefer warm weather... Maybe because I live in that weather from I was a kid :x! Hey, do you love MH (Monster High)? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I forgot its symbol when I first watched it... And the part let us see Minako stands up from the bed she was sitting, walks along the hospital's hall... They all have the same meanings... And Rei's emotion when she knows Minako died... It's hot like fire! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) HHHHHHHHHHHHEY yea IC :D! But what are Ferris wheel??? And about edit... Most of the completed pages are protected and will be unlocked until the newest season be aired. And the rest... We don't have enough informations to fill in, so we all wait at the moment ^^... Relaxing... And some people still keep checking the grammar... There're many mistakes on the pages so I have to locked completed (currently) pages to prevent editing... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Opps! I'm so sorry for that... It's night on America, right? I forgot my country and America have the opposite time... So.. Good night, Kica :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome ^^... It's my bad first :D! Enjoy your dreams :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, Kica ^^. Bye 4 now :x :x :x!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi :P Check out the new winx game! ........ You should me ur talk page a archive! :D! One of my friends told me about the 10th senshi. Do you know who is she??? I still not search about her... I can't find transformation video on Youtube. That's so strange... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :D! And hey, what's Hello! Project? A girlband or a dramma??? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^^!!! I love some Japanese songs and singers but I didn't know anything about Japanese showbiz :D!!! ....What? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 02:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany